


She Was Sent

by thranduils1



Series: She Was Sent [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Time Travel, Witch - Freeform, Witches, curse, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Drabble mixing with witches and Season 12 Cas to Season 4 Cas. On request, extended to three parts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 11/15/16.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were off to the side. Dean and Sam were out cold for the time being, Cas only being semi-conscious. The witch had used a different spell on him, one she thought would be more effective in taking down an angel. She must have been off because he was still there. Just unable to find his grounding immediately.

She rounded on you in a second.

“You love that little angel, don’t you?” the witch taunted you. You said nothing, and she cackled. “I can tell. He stood up for you, put himself in the line in front of you. And your pathetic cry when you saw him go down.” She regarded you for a second before asking with a mocking tone, “How does it feel having feelings for someone who will never age? Who can take another vessel if need be as you wither, aging… dying?”

“I have yet to experience it,” you replied stiffly.

The look on her face was pitying. “So young… you haven’t been burdened yet. Can you imagine life without him? Without him loving you?”

To be truthful, no. He had become so tightly woven in your existence over the last few years, you didn’t even want to think about it. And she could see it in your face.

She looked triumph. “Do you want a taste of what that would feel like?”

You were suddenly in a different room. It was dark and yet you still felt presence. Looking to your right you saw Dean standing there, looking ready to fight. You recognized where you were. You hadn’t been there in years. It was Bobby’s house.

And even in this light, you could see Dean was younger. He had aged gracefully but here, you could see less lines on his face, less stress. He was more alert and dare you say, looking naiver.

Relaxing a little bit, you ventured. “Dean?” you asked uncertainly.

“Y/N?” he asked, looking relieved. He lowered his hands, coming out of his defensive stance.

“What the hell?” you breathed out.

Dean looked you over before asking, “How the hell did you just appear there?”

“She was sent.”

Another voice to your left. You recognized it immediately. Turning sharply, you saw him there silhouetted by the moonlight against the kitchen sink. His hair was tousled, far messier than he kept it now, his clothes pressed tightly. He looked every bit a soldier. You had met him after Dean and Sam, when he had calmed down a bit. He was a powerful force, you could feel it. This Castiel was not going to take anyone’s bullshit. He didn’t have any empathy yet.

Still, your heart reached out to him.

“Castiel?”

Castiel – not your Castiel – cocked his head to the side, staring you down. There was nothing friendly in his expression, no recognition. He didn’t know who you were. You felt sick.

And then you noticed him examining you closer, his eyes squinting a little. Oh no. He was reading your mind. And you didn’t know what he would think the moment he saw memories of you looking down at him, scratching your nails down his chest, gasping his name as he moved underneath you, pleading for his release.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is going on here?” you asked.

“Discussing the seals,” Castiel offered without any hesitance. Dean shot him a look.

You pointed at Dean and said, “Oh, the whole soul thing? Meg?” Dean looked at you shocked, and you affirmed, “Yeah, I know about that. Don’t worry. The demon that possessed Meg comes back in a different vessel. She dies. Unfortunately. She actually was becoming tolerable.”

Castiel and Dean looked at you curiously, stricken at your feelings towards a demon.

You rolled your eyes and told them, “Lines get blurred.” And to Castiel specifically, you shot, “And if you didn’t think that was going to happen, you’re an idiot.”

Dean cut in, “We are talking about Lucifer –”

“Yeah, yeah, Lucifer getting out. We’re on our second time with that,” you stated rolling your eyes. “He’s been out, he’s found some rock star to hang out in. Old news.” Focusing on Cas again, you asked, “Can you send me back?”

Castiel was staring at you intently, still looking deep in. You let out an exasperated breath, “Cas! STOP. You told me you would never do that to me!”

He looked taken aback by your outburst. Recovering quickly, he jutted his chin out, staring you down. “How did you get those memories?” Castiel was ignoring what you were saying.

You furrowed your brow and threw your arms out. “They happened. You’re honestly thinking I fabricated them?”

Dean asked, “What memories?”

Castiel didn’t turn his head away from you, studying you closely. You sighed loudly and told Dean, “Me and Cas.”

“What does that mean?”

You shot a look at Castiel, who was as stoic as ever. “We… we…” you couldn’t seem to form the words.

Castiel finished, “She has had sexual relations with future me.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and your mouth fell open. How he could put it that blatantly was almost appalling to you. To tell your Dean that was nothing. It had been a gradual thing. But to spill it to this Dean? This Dean who had barely begun to know you was too much.

“Why?” Castiel inquired firmly.

You couldn’t hide your confusion when you asked, “What do you mean ’ _why_ ’?”

“Why did we have sexual relations?”

Dean let out a low whistle turning on his heel away from the conversation, trying to give you privacy with Castiel. Castiel watched his movement, furrowing his brow.

“What do mean _why_ did we have _sex_?” You spat out. You let out a scornful laugh. “Why ELSE do people have sex?”

Castiel pushed himself off the sink and asked, “I’m asking because I am wondering what trauma I went through to have to succumb to human pleasure.”

Again, your mouth fell open and you noticed Dean biting his knuckles, stopping himself from saying anything.

“I am sorry to tell you Castiel, but you gain some goddamn –” you noticed his flinch at the curse word “--empathy for humanity. You become human at one point. Don’t worry! You get your freaking grace back and you can become all holier than thou again. But you’ve gotten a taste of humanity and there’s one damn human you can’t seem to get enough of!”

You gestured at yourself before crossing your arms angrily and turning your head to look at Dean. You spat, “I can understand why you didn’t like him at this point.”

Dean said nothing, but shot you a look, looking uncomfortable.

“What does that mean?” Castiel asked.

“Are you even listening to yourself talk?”

“Yes.” He genuinely looked confused.

“Fuck, how did you deal with him?” you again spat, this time at Dean. You shot a look at Castiel and stated, “I’m glad I got to know you when you had become less… clueless.” He still looked confused. Feeling defiant, you stepped towards him, looking him straight in the eyes. You were not going to hold back, damned be what happened in the future. “You love me. I know you can’t fathom it now. But, you’ve saved me countless times. And you come to my bed every time you are able. You told me you feel safe in my arms. You like the smell of me. You like my touch. And I love it. I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Dean was standing back star struck, looking like he wanted to melt into the wall behind him to avoid this.

Castiel was regarding you and for a few moments, he was silent. Then he stated, “You’re not lying.”

“No.”

He pondered on this for a second before stating, “Then… I need to leave.”

Your heart dropped into your stomach. “What?” you stammered.

Castiel looked you dead in the eyes and stated, “This is not my purpose. Loving. My purpose is a soldier. I cannot afford to be distracted. It is probably what caused Lucifer to rise twice.” He shot a look at Dean and said, “I will get back to you.” He shot another look at you and ran his eyes up and down your body before saying, “I am sorry that I made you feel that way.”

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

You turned and looked at Dean. “What the hell?” you demanded.

Dean looked at you and retorted, “I could be asking you the same thing!”

Running your hand through your hair, you sucked on your bottom lip, thinking quickly. “Where is present me right now?” you finally asked, facing Dean.

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know.” You let out a groan and he threw his hands out, “We aren’t really that close right now.” He paused and then added, “But it sounds like we are in the future.”

“Trust me. We’ve been living together for years. Yes, we are close,” you told him, sounding exasperated. You turned away from Dean, looking around Bobby’s place. “Where are Sam and Bobby?”

“Sleeping.”

You snorted, “I shouldn’t be surprised, they were always hard sleepers.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably, and you narrowed your eyes noticing. He turned his eyes towards you and ventured, “So… you and Cas.”

Shooting him an annoyed look, you acknowledged, “Yes?”

“How did that come about?”

“Gradually?” you replied, not knowing how else to respond.

Raising his eyebrows, Dean commented, “You scared the shit out of him.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“You should know how this shit pans out. Going back or forward in time. I know you’ve seen those movies.”

“Jesus, Dean. Seriously?” you asked scornfully.

“I’m just saying,” Dean shrugged.

You paused before asking worriedly, “Is he really not going to help me?”

“Don’t ask me!”

Sighing, you leaned against the counter. “I suppose I’m just going to have to wait then.”

<> <> <>

“I see you have not left yet.”

You, Dean, Sam, and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Cas had decided to appear again. He was standing off to the side and you turned your head looking at him. Dean and you had filled Sam and Bobby in with what had transpired, explaining your presence and what to do if present you showed up.

Castiel hadn’t been around in days and it was like a punch to the stomach to see him again. And you couldn’t help but to be bitter.

“What a great observation, Cas! It’s like you know I don’t have wings or any power to send me back to my own time!”

You were extremely annoyed with him. But, in the back of your mind you were keeping the thought that he must have known you were still here. He could appear without showing himself and observe. And knowing what kind of Cas this was – the soldier kind – he wouldn’t enter a room without doing so. He would have seen you. And he still chose to appear.

“You don’t have to be rude.”

“I’m not being rude. I’m acting the exact way someone should act when presented with this!”

He side stepped your retort. “Why were you sent here?”

“A witch. If you had cared to ask before, I would have told you,” you replied coolly.

Castiel cocked his head to the side, examining you.

“CAS!” you shouted, feeling the prodding again. If you had been anyone else, you wouldn’t be able to sense it, but your Cas had taken the time to teach you the small signs it was happening. And there were red flags going off everywhere. You huffed, “Can’t you just let me tell you myself?”

“I wouldn’t know if you were telling the truth.”

You snarled, “You could tell if I was lying easy enough!”

Castiel looked taken aback at this. Swallowing sharply, he turned his eyes away from you. “That is true,” he admitted.

Not holding back anymore, you demanded, “Can you send me back?”

“I don’t have that –”

“That’s a lie.” Your voice was firm.

Castiel clenched his jaw, staring at you intensely. He approached you quickly and you shrunk back in the seat towards Dean who tensed up noticing. But before he could do anything, Castiel had clamped his hand onto your arm, transporting you to a different space. It was the forest behind Bobby’s house.

“I don’t want you to go back,” he informed you stiffly.

Staring at him with an incredulous look, you demanded, “Why?”

“Because.”

You let out an exasperated breath, “Because why, Cas?”

“I need to focus.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” you muttered under your breath and you saw his eyes narrow, hearing you curse. Snorting you said, “Don’t even be offended by that. I’ve said worse to you in bed.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, “The careless way you refer to that action is troubling me.”

“Cas, all you focus on is your work. Sure, you help me and Dean and Sam. And you are with me. And have sex with me. But, your main goal in life is to protect humanity. I know right now you are even having doubts about going through with what you are supposed to be.” Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, hearing you say this. You tried to pretend like you didn’t notice. “You like humanity. You care for it. Because it was important to God. And that never leaves you. It’s always your number one priority. Sorry to disappoint you, but I haven’t taken that from you. No matter what kind of blame you want to put on me.”

Castiel was silent, peering at you.

“I love you Cas. You love me. But, you still have a purpose. No matter how much you blame yourself for shit that happens. You do your best. People take advantage knowing that you blame yourself and it’s not right. But I never do that to you. You’ve told me that. You tell me I’m your rock. You trust me to be honest. And I’m being honest right now when I say that you made me better. And if your purpose is to protect humanity, even if you need a small example, you did well by me. And you still do well by me.”

<> <> <>

“That’s not how I expected that to go…” the witch murmured to herself, seeing your experience as it happened.

Being distracted, she didn’t hear Castiel getting up off the floor behind her. He was quiet.

Precise in his movements.

She didn’t even know he was on her until his angel blade ripped through her torso.

<> <> <>

Castiel stared at you, silent.

“Say something,” you begged finally.

His eyes roamed around before he met your gaze again. “Y/N… I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I know it was not proper to leave you like I did.”

You snorted, “You grasped that much?” He narrowed his eyes and you sighed, “Cas, I’m sorry. You’re still… I don’t know? ‘Soldier’ you here. I’m not used to that.”

“What me are you used to?” he questioned.

“My Cas.” You noticed the look on his face and you reddened slightly. “You like me. You like learning about humans. You’re done with this dumb crap about the apocalypse. It was solved. With your help, mind you. And God thanks you for that.” Castiel’s eyes widened and you held up your hand, “Don’t read my mind on that. Just… just know that he comes. And he’s happy with you.” You swallowed, “He rebuilt you so many times. Because he cared. Because he knew you were good for humanity. He took pride in you.”

You could swear you saw tears swimming in Castiel’s eyes. He knew you were telling the truth.

“It’s hard for you to imagine all of this because you haven’t experienced even an eighth of what you should to be able to comprehend it. But you will get there. With Sam. With Dean. With Bobby. With me.”

Castiel clenched his fists, looking down at the ground, looking as if he was trying to take everything in.

“With you…” he said slowly.

You swallowed again and got out quietly, “Yes.”

His eyes turned up towards you. “You care for me a lot,” he observed.

“You’re my whole world,” you said quietly. Castiel’s expression softened hearing this. “Sorry… I don’t mean to put that on you.”

“No,” Castiel interjected and you looked at him surprised. He cleared his throat. “I need to hear that.” He nodded before repeating, “I need to hear that.”

“Why?” you questioned.

His eyes met yours. “Because. I need to know what I’m thinking about doing is worth it.”

Cocking your head to the side, you inquired, “What are you planning?”

Castiel stated, “I think you already know…”

Laughing a little, you said, “Yes, I suppose I do.” A thought came to mind and you asked, “You’ve seen Anna?” He looked hesitant to answer but he gave a curt nod. You stepped closer to him and he watched you closely as you approached. You raised your hand, bringing it to the side of his face. He looked uncomfortable with the touch, so you retracted.

As you lowered your hand, he reached out, grabbing it, stilling your motion.

His fingers ran along your hand. He looked contemplative.

Castiel’s eyes met yours and he looked curious. You knew it was going to happen before it did. Castiel leaned down slowly, closing his eyes. Pushing himself towards you quickly suddenly, you knew it wasn’t going to end like he was imagining in his head. You tried your best to compensate for his sloppy movement, but he missed, kissing your nose.

Pulling away embarrassed, Castiel stammered, “I… I’m sorry.”

You giggled, and he looked put off. Covering your mouth. trying to stop your laugh, you assured him, “Cas, it’s fine.”

Castiel still looked embarrassed. “I assume I get better at that.”

“You get a lot of practice,” you smirked.

Leaning up you pulled him to you and brought him to your lips. They were soft as usual, the scent of him bringing comfort. His arms dangled at his sides, overwhelmed by the kiss. After a few moments, you pulled away, opening your eyes again.

Castiel’s eyes were hooded, seeming a bit in a daze.

Smiling a little, you said, “See? You’re already getting better.”

Opening his mouth to say something, Castiel suddenly stopped. His face contorted before he could continue. Your eyes widened seeing him beginning to dissolve before your eyes.

<> <> <>

You were somewhere else. The pain in your head was sharp as you focused back in. You cried out, grasping at your head, trying to wrench yourself away from whoever was holding you.

The hands held firm. “Y/N?” Castiel asked cupping your face, trying to pull you close to him.

Your vision was focusing back into place. The pain was subsiding. Castiel was in front of you, looking concerned. The care in his eyes was familiar. Not like the Castiel you had just been in front of.

“Y/N!” Castiel demanded again, trying to force you to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” you got out. “What happened?”

“The witch… she cast a spell on you. I killed her. You’ve been out for hours.” Tears were streaming down your face and Castiel pulled you close, demanding, “What happened?”

Everything came rushing back to you, especially the negative. You choked out, “You hated me!”

Castiel’s faced twisted into concern. “What?” he asked hoarsely.

“You hated me! I went back in time! And you didn’t want me! You said I was distracting! You wanted me gone! Said I was holding you back from your purpose!”

Castiel looked heartbroken. “I… I didn’t say those things.”

“But you did!”

Gaping like a fish for a few moments, Castiel looked at Dean for help. Dean shook his head, “Y/N, it was a curse. Like a Djinn. Cas didn’t say that.”

“But he did!” you said tearfully.

“I didn’t!” Castiel pleaded, trying to reason with you. “I would never say that to you. You know that, baby. Come on. I… I love you.” He pulled you close, kissing your forehead. “It wasn’t me. You know that…”

You sniffled, letting him hold you close. Being close to him brought back the positive. His warmth in his hug fell over you.

Castiel exhaled, kissing the top of your head. “I would never say that to you,” he repeated. “You’re everything. Please believe me.”

“I know,” you finally admitted. “You… you tried to kiss me.”

“Tried?”

You forced a small smile. “There was a time you were not very good.”

He pulled away from you and looked you in the eyes. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Deciding to tease him, you told him, ‘“Oh, come on. It was kinda cute.”

Castiel shook his head and then said, “I meant about me being cruel.”

“I know,” you smiled a bit. Shrugging, you added, ““I’ll get over it. You’re just going to have to try hard to make it up to me somehow,” you told him quietly.

Castiel hesitated before pulling you in for a deep kiss. Against your lips, he murmured, “I’ll make it up to you.”

Your lips brushed his, “You’re already starting. That kiss was way better than the one I just had.”

“Alright, you two. Come on!” Dean said from behind the pair of you. “I’m starving.”

You glared at Dean over Castiel’s shoulder and snapped, “You’re always starving.”

Dean shot you an annoyed look and tapped Sam’s arm before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Sam followed quickly.

Castiel helped you off the ground and held you close to him, pausing again. “You are my purpose,” he whispered.


End file.
